A Singer's Demons
by Lonly Wanderer
Summary: Rachel and Quinn are driving to Sunnydale to meet Rachel's cousin Willow. Neither of them know they will leave so changed in the process.


LW: OK, here's my 3rd Glee fic and 1st Buffy ish fic. For this universe pretend Willow and Rachel are cousins (Prob. Shelby's side makes it easier)

Willow: Why me?

LW: Well, because you're my current favourite character, and as far as I know you have no family so that's a plus. (Mumbles) Also I'm corrupting Rachel into a dark witch.

Rachel: What?

Quinn: Nothing Berry. (To LW) That close.

LW: And Spike and Alucard (OC Henry from PTHF) help show Quinn her demonic destiny.

Quinn: Cool!

Willow: Lonly Wanderer owns Henry/Alucard, and Quinn & Rachel's demonic future. Glee belongs to Ryan Murphy and Buffy belongs to Joss Whedon

A Singer's Demons

On the road from Lima to Sunnydale 2 girls were travelling in a car. The car was silent until the blond began complaining.

Quinn: Ray, are we nearly there? Why are we going in the middle of the night? Do you think this person is safe to be around? Why am I here?

Rachel: Quinn please shut up! We're only half way there so I don't want to kill you before we reach the city limits. Willow is fine, I've been chatting to her online since Shelby told me I had relatives on her side. Besides it's just a quick visit to meet her in person/ Lastly you're here for moral support.

Quinn: I don't think I'm doing a good job.

Rachel: Quinn your doing fine, after all I haven't turned around yet.

Quinn: Yeah you're right. Wait! She won't look at us funny for you know us?

Rachel: Don't worry she's in a relationship with a nice girl called Tara.(Why'd she have to die?) Trust me we'll be fine with her and her friends. _Once you don't find out they're supernaturals._ (Multi universal way of saying they have powers/abilities in one way or another)

_Later in Sunnydale_

Rachel: Willow!

Willow: Rachel! (Both hug) It's great to finally meet you, you missed a major one last month everyone was singing and dancing….

Tara: Don't forget burning. Hi I'm Tara, Willow's girlfriend. You must be Rachel and Quinn, Willows right though; it would have been so cool if you'd arrived last month. We've heard you have a lovely singing voice.

Rachel: (Blushing) Thanks. Well though you already know, this is my girlfriend Quinn.

Tara: Hey Quinn, looks like we're in the same position.

Quinn: Dating a girl?

Tara: No…. Well yes but that's not it. Dating a supernatural.

To say Quinn looked shocked was an understatement, in truth she looked like her body had frozen to that moment. When she'd processed what had been said she turned to Rachel, hoping she'd explain what was going on

Quinn: Rachel… What's going on? Why didn't you say anything?

Rachel: I never told you because I didn't want you to leave or be afraid of me. I've never tried to use my powers though I had been asking Willow of if they could be lost from total lack of use. I'd hoped you wouldn't have found out and I could try reactive my powers the next time I was here, in about 2 months.

Willow: That reminds me; Anya said you can bring a guest for her and Xander's 2nd wedding attempt. If you and Quinn want to go, it'll also help Xander let Spike go as Buffy's date.

Rachel: Isn't he the vampire?

Quinn: There are real vampires?

Willow: Yes. And Spike's actually quite nice now he's pretty much joined the Scoobies.

Quinn: So Rachel… do you think this power awakening thing will take long?

Tara: It'll only take about half an hour, especially with both me and Willow here to help.

Rachel: Quinn ?

Quinn: It's all right. I need some time alone to absorb and process this. I think I'll go for a walk. (Heads for the door)

Rachel: Quinn. Will you be alright?

Quinn: Yeah, I'll be fine later

Tara: Well meet us in the 'Magic Box' when you're feeling better. Its just a few blocks that away.

Quinn: OK see you soon Rachel.

_Later near the graveyard_

Now after finding out vampires and witches exist and your girlfriend is one of them you might thing walking in or near a graveyard is a stupid thing to do. But for Quinn it was peaceful, and the one place she was sure she wouldn't be disturbed. Boy was she wrong.

? : _**Hello Quinn**_

Quinn turns around sharply to the source of the voice. Standing a few feet from her was a man. He was dressed from head to toe in a blood red outfit with a large rimmed hat and red sunglass like glasses. He was smiling, showing long fangs leading Quinn to the conclusion he was a vampire. But he was also very familiar.

Quinn: You!

? : _**Yes Quinn. I told you I'd see you in Sunnydale. You should come with me. **_(Turns and walks into the graveyard)

Quinn: Wait! (Follows him) How were you in my dreams this week? (God Quinn has a lot of questions in this fic) What did you mean I'll be a Queen? Who the Hell are you?

Alucard: I'm Alucard, at least with my powers active. Being a spiritual being made it easy to affect your dreams and walk right in. Your fate on the other hand is not mine to say, I told you want he let me and that's all you get from me. Now which one was Spike's again? I really should have checked earlier.

Quinn: Wait a minute. Spike? As in vampire Spike?

Alucard: Yes. Why do you look so surprised, after all you think I'm a vampire? And before you ask, I'm not but I'm something much worse sometimes. Ah here it is (door opens)

When Quinn followed him into the mausoleum, she saw there were about 5 vampires in there already; one of which must have been Spike. One, a blond guy with a cocky attitude and the only one with a normal face closed the door after them glaring at Alucard for some reason. It turns out Quinn's assumption that one was Spike was true.

Vampire 1: Why's there a human here Alucard? Couldn't wait to feed in Sunnydale before the Slayer finds out you're here. Well you better share the bite

Alucard: Goodbye.

Vampire 1: Wha… (Bursts into flames, then turns to dust)

Spike: Oy! Don't kill them in here, I have to live here and I don't like cleaning up vamp dust.

Quinn followed the path the fireball had taken and reached the occupant in the corner of the room. He was wrapped up in a black cloak but his red slitted eyes could be seen as though you were right in front of him. Looking at Spike, he stood up, the ornate/serpentine chair he was sitting in dissolved (probably back) into the shadows. Shrugging off his cloak you could see his face. It was a golden colour and scaly making his face look like a snake. The sharp teeth and forked tongue you saw when he smiled seemed to confirm this.

Snaky: Well Spike, sorry didn't think it was a bad idea to stop her getting bitten.

Spike: I thought that was your plan?

Snaky: Yess. But for it to work I need her to be completely relaxed and her to be bitten by a vampire not of this world. Which is where Henry comes in. By the way how are things Quinn? Sorry I didn't sing in my entrance but I sang the perfect song for now back before your Prom, speaking of which how did your mother react to you coming out.

Quinn: Do I know… _Wait one moment; singing entrance, Prom, coming out, Oh My God!_ Your James aren't you?

Snaky/James/Rip: Yes and Rip, though that one wasn't important at this moment. What is that your soul wants total control, and I'll help it get that.

Quinn: Which means….

Snaky: Creating a vampire Queen. They don't exist in this world which is why I needed Henry/Alucard. Now let me help you with those nerves.

Snaky placed 2 clawed fingers to her left collar bone, as Alucard bit into the right side of her neck. She felt the bite and the sharp teeth along with the blood going from her to him, but it didn't hurt and it wasn't uncomfortable. If she could see herself, she would see the veins around where he was pressing had gone a black/purple colour as her heart slowed and her eyes closed. After less than a minute Alucard let go and Quinn's eyes shot open. Snaky removed his claw from her neck and the veins colour returned to normal. Quinn looked at him, feeling an urge to bite him but something inside stopped her saying if she tried she be dead. Snaky had turned to the vampires assembled his fangs peeping from his lips.

Snaky: Quinn! Would you like to try out your new powers? It'll be fun.

Quinn: What do I do?

Snaky: Square up to the other vampires and focus.

Though she couldn't see it when Quinn focused her eyes began to glow, she did see the other vampires eyes glow and turn into bats, flying over and landing on her shoulders and her clasped hands.

Snaky: See.

Quinn: WOW! That was easy

Snaky: You can do that with humans too. It's just harder because it converts them into vampires as well as give you control. Thought there are ways to control humans without converting them but they're quite temporary, a day at the most. This is fairly permanent as far as I know. Now excuse me

Snaky takes the bat in Quinn's hands and before she can stop kills and devours the it, a slight pang of pain shooting through her.

Alucard: You forgot to mention she'll know if anyone she controls dies because she'll feel a shot of pain through her body.

Snaky: Yes, sorry about that. Reptilian instincts say kill what's safe to fight, and a mind controlled vampire bat is the easiest thing in the room. (Tongue flicks, form changes to human) Henry! We need to bring Miss Fabray back to Miss Berry. Human works best.

Alucard: You got it you crazy lizard

A gun flies from each sleeve into Alucard's hands .He pushes them together and in a flash is replaced by a large scythe, and his appearance had completely changed. His hat had disappeared revealing now blond hair that spiked up into 2 horns. His clothes had changed too but mainly just in colour to white. The only other difference was the collar had gotten higher, so his mouth would be hidden if it was closed, which it wasn't revealing the toothy smile on his face.

Henry: So…. Are we going now?

Quinn: How'd you do that?

Henry: I'm not human never was, though I'm only a vampire in my Resurrección other than that I'm Hollow. Now let's go! (Walks out the door)

Quinn: He's weird!

James: Ehhh! You get used to it.

The 3 of them followed Henry out of the cemetery all knowing where they were going; the Magic Box

_Meanwhile in the Magic Box_

Rachel was sat on a cushion in the middle of 5 black candles Willow had set up earlier in the day. Tara looked worried but Willow looked happy and confident.

Rachel: Are you sure this will work? And is this safe?

Willow: Safe? Of course it is! We just need to hope you don't turn during this or else Buffy might try slay you or I will have to seal your powers.

Tara: Don't worry, it's only happened once a witch has turned evil, and Willow's fine now so everything will be fine.

Willow: Tara Shhhh. (Lights the candles) **Biotáille****nochtann****an chumhacht chun****an gceann seo****a bhfuil a****chroí****atá lán****den saol.****Bealtaine****sí****aiséileamh****cad is****cheart oidhreachta aige nó****aici****agus****go léir****an****cailleach****an****solas****a fheiceáil****laistigh de**.{Spirits reveal the power to this one whose heart is full of life. May she reclaim what is her birthright and all see the witch's light within} (Google translated into Irish)

The flames from the candles shot up and formed a pentagram over Rachel's head, along with her eyes beginning to glow pure white. When the light faded Tara blew out the candles and Rachel was pulled aside by Willow.

Willow: So, feel any different?

Rachel: I don't know. Is there something I can do to see if it worked?

Willow: Um…. Oh try move that box (points to a black box on the table)

Rachel focused on the box and flicked her hand, the box flying into the next room purple music notes flickering in the energy. Tara and Willow looked so happy until they heard an OW then a pissed off Buffy walked in holding her head. Rachel decided to hide from the angry slayer behind the other witches in the room.

Buffy: Willow! Why'd I get hit with this box? Do you even know what's in it?

Willow: Calm down Buffy. 1st that wasn't me I've reactivated Rachel's powers. Also no I don't know what's in it, only Anya knows what's in any of these boxes or jars.

Buffy: Who?

Rachel: (Gets out from behind them) Me. Hi Buffy I'm Willow's cousin Rachel Berry.

Buffy: Oh. Well be careful, most of this stuff is probably dangerous.

The doorbell jingled as the door opened, and Henry, James, Quinn and Spike walked in. Buffy looked confused and angry with Spike, Willow and Tara just waved at James while Rachel looked confused but walked to Quinn who still had 2 bats on her shoulders.

Rachel: Quinn, why's James here? Also why are there bats on your shoulders?

Quinn: Well you know how you're a supernatural and I've been having all these strange dreams?

Rachel: Yes. But what's….

Quinn: Well Henry (points to the blond one) here Alucard from my dreams and James is a supernatural too. Also I've been converted; which was a lot less painful than I thought it would be.

James/Snaky: Yeah! (Changes back) Quinn's the 1st queen to exist in this world. Word of advice – don't look in her eyes if they glow red or gold.

Rachel: WOW! You're a serpentine.

Snaky: Kinda, it's complicated. Though I think I've been alive long enough to be called an **Eternal**.

Quinn: Rach guess what? I'm a Vampire Queen! And I can hypnotise other vampires like these ones. (points to the bats)

Buffy & Rachel: WHAT!

Henry: Wait! (Blade between Buffy and Quinn) Think about it….. Quinn is going back to Lima with Rachel, and she was able to keep her soul so she's _fairly_ safe. Besides Rachel and Quinn both accept each others inhumanity and Rachel's eventual insanity and corruption along with Quinn's blood lust and increased objectification of Rachel. Right?

Rachel: when did you turn Quinn?

Quinn: Not that long ago. Henry/Alucard did it to me so I'd have these unique powers. It feels so cool. Also Snaky said I can go out in the sunlight, it will just make me humanly venerable. I'll be normal in appearance and ability, I just won't be.

Rachel: Well that sound alright. By the way, I got my powers back and I saw music notes in the energy.

Snaky: That means your powers may be aural. In other words it may affect your voice, though not in any ways that would affect your singing ability.

Rachel: Cool! So I have a super voice?

Henry: Yeah, pretty much. Now don't you have a trip home to make?

Rachel: Oh S***! This was meant to be a quick visit to meet Willow and see if I could get my powers back. Quinn we need to get back.

Quinn: Chill Rach. Besides we do have a car, you know your one.

Rachel: Yeah, just one last thing. James this is our little parody.

**What a lot of fun, it has all been real swell**

**And without a doubt**

**This whole thing ended so well**

**All these secrets no I'm no longer concealin'**

**I can say I'm happy now, with all my feelings**

**Now we gotta run, see you all again!**

Rachel and Quinn run out of the shop, hand-in-hand while most look shocked at the almost Sweet song she sang. During the stupor, Henry and Snaky left the shop and faded into the evening, as the 2 newly magical girls left for home.

**END**

LW: Well that went well don't you think?

Rachel: Well it was better than I'd expected. Which was quite high to begin with.

Willow: It was ...unexpected at least. Quinn makes a good vampire.

LW: I've noticed ,there are quite a few Vamp Quinn fics on the site. Most of them are good (I say most because I haven't read them all)

Quinn: Nice to see a good supernatural Glee crossover (I haven't read one of those yet either so I don't if it's comparatively good)

LW: Goodbye everyone, have fun with all other supernatural fics and supernaturals. By the way it's a supernatural fic by Glee standards because this is a Wednesday for a Buffy fic/episode.

R&R


End file.
